hero_108fandomcom-20200213-history
Mystique Sonia
'''Mystique Sonia is a tough seasoned warrior. It's not unheard of her for to take down Mighty Ray in a wrestling competition and then decide to redecorate the First Squad Briefing Room. Mystique Sonia is admired by many boy Heroes, especially by the soldiers in the Big Green Army. The Sailor Brothers have a terrible crush on her as well. But woe to the one who tells Mystique Sonia he loves her. Since she is cursed with a spell, anyone who tells her he loves her three times in a row turns into a Yaksha. This magical creature sits on her head like a hat and puts its life in danger to protect Sonia. Yaksha has the ability to stretch into a large protective cape or lengthen his legs like a spider. It is very jealous of Mystique Sonia's attentions, even though she often mistreats him. (That is, until Yaksha is mistreated or hurt by someone else; then she comes to his rescue and feels horrible about her former behavior.) Sonia has a soft spot in her heart for animals and is very fond of both Elephant and Panda King, as well as the Turtle Cannons. Sonia often feeds First Squad by growing magic buns. She has many different kinds of seeds that she throws on the ground. When Mystique Sonia spits on these seeds they instantly grow and provide various powers. Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia have an interesting relationship. We suspect they actually like each other very much, but they squabble like siblings and are always competing against with each other. Mystique Sonia's weapon is her long, overly strong tongue. She can stretch her tongue out to great lengths to grab and hit. She also spins her tongue at great speeds like a fan to strike her enemies down. Hero: 108 - Heroes of the Hidden Kingdom'''' Mystique Sonia appears as one of the main protagonists, the team of First Squad, she has a love obsession with Lin Chung, and promises that she'll protect him from anything dangerous, but Lin Chung can get a little over-protective to Mystique Sonia. In the beginning and with Twin Masters, she was kidnapped and locked in a cage, and in Angry Aztec, she's locked in the temple. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. In Grumble Volcano, once they enter the volcano, the heat capacity of the volcano, makes her completely dehydrated, so that the team can give her some cool air, and Jon Peterson and Rosefinch can give her a suit that has cool air for her. Hero: 108 - Heroes of the Hidden Kingdom - Abilities '''Yakstronaut '- The Yakstronaut is the first ability that Mystique Sonia can unlock when she's at the lab with Jon Peterson, the professor of Jon's Laboratory. And it's only worth 3 coins. And when it's capable when she's in her barrel with her face on it and it can make her transform with Yaksha and Stingray King, with a little taste with Lady Green. And her transformation music is Outer Space from Super Paper Mario. 'Yaksha Arm Twirl -' The Yaksha Arm Twirl is the second ability that Mystique Sonia can unlock when she's at the lab with Jon Peterson, the professor of Jon's Laboratory. And it's only worth 5 coins. When she jumps from a ledge with the A button, use the A button in the second time and holding it, so that Yaksha will use his arms as a helicopter and float down safely. '''Yaksha Teleport - '''The Yaksha Teleport is the third and final ability that Mystique Sonia can unlock when she's at the lab with Jon Peterson, the professor of Jon's Laboratory.. And it's only worth 7 coins. When she's at the platform with her face on it, it will make her teleport to a different location or a close place. Hero: 108 - Reboot Mystique Sonia appears as part of the main protagonists of the new series, she appears as to be Lin Chung's love interest in seasons 1 and 2. But in Season 2, she became Hero: 002, as known as First Mate, identified by Jon Peterson. As usual in Hero: 108, she is voiced by Kelly Sheridan just like the original incarnation. Gallery screenCapture 08.05.13 17-25-05.jpg Category:Characters Category:First Squad Category:Big Green Category:Females